Harry Potter and Lily's Secret
by La2ur2a Candy and Phoenix
Summary: Three girls uncover a secret, even Harry didn't know......
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and Lily's Secret  
  
Story by: Tanya Colligan, Laura Guinn and Candy Mancini  
Chapter done by: Candy  
Chapter 1: A different Beginning  
  
Harry woke up to the cool air of the end of summer. Today he would be going back to Hogwarts. He was fifteen now and going into his fifth year. He still couldn't get the picture of Cedric out of his mind, or Voldemort fully restored. It was a day like any other day at his relative's house, except that his Aunt was acting strange. Last year he had finally got around to asking Dumbledore some questions about his parents. He asked a specific one about his mom: What had her life been like before Hogwarts?   
Dumbledore hadn't answered because he had said he didn't know, but when he asked his Aunt she hadn't yelled at him, or scorned him. She just stared at him. Her face had gotten really pale and she just turned and walked away. He knew from that moment she was hiding something from him; something about his mom and he wanted to find out.   
He decided he'd have to talk to Ron and Hermione about it once he got to Hogwarts. He packed all of his stuff and went downstairs where his uncle was waiting for him. Usually he'd be yelled at to get in the car and stop taking forever, but this time his uncle stared at him for a minute and then got into the car. Something strange was going on with them.   
He made it early before the train left and found an empty compartment. He only had a to wait a few minutes before Ron and Hermione joined him. They noticed he was more quiet than usual.   
"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Ron asked.   
He turned to them, "Oh nothing…it's just that my Aunt and Uncle were acting strange."   
"They didn't hurt you did they?" Hermione asked.   
"No, not at all. They didn't even say one word. All I did was ask them about my mom and they acted funny."   
They both stared at him not knowing what to say.   
"Well…it's probably just because they didn't want you mentioning your family," Ron stated.   
Harry shook his head, "No, it's something else I can feel it. They're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is."   
Silence filled the compartment as the train strolled on to Hogwarts. Once they got there they saw Hagrid taking the first years, but he wasn't his usual cheery self. They got to the Great Hall and sat down waiting for the sorting to begin.   
"I wonder what's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry asked.   
"Probably something to do with the job Dumbledore gave him last year, remember?" Hermione suggested.   
Harry and Ron nodded. Looking around, Harry saw people he knew from last year at the Gryffindor table, except for three girls. They were all new. Harry pointed this out to Ron and Hermione.   
"Oh yes, those three are the exchange students. I believe one of them is American, the other is Dutch and I think the last one if French, or German or something. Their schools wanted them to try a new environment from what I heard," Hermione explained.   
"What are their names?" Ron asked, smiling at one of them.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "The one to the left is Honouro Viola, I know that her wand's core is Dragon Heartstring, same with the girl in the middle, her name is Kelly Quinn. The last girl on the left with the short blonde hair is Christerina Shadowills. I believe her wand's core is Unicorn Hair. They're all in their 5th year like us."   
They nodded. "Well I hope they're prepared for the Slytherins," Ron muttered.   
"I'm sure they are. They don't exactly look like the type to double cross," Hermione pointed out.   
Nodding, they all turned back to the sorting. Harry realized Snape wasn't there. He really hoped he wouldn't be there for a while so they wouldn't have to put up with him in Potions class. The main thing that bothered Harry, however, besides what his Aunt might be hiding about his mother, was the fact that Voldemort might be planning something very shortly. That didn't give him a good feeling, remembering Cedric's body lying there stone cold. He shivered and quickly put the thoughts behind him.   
One thing was sure though. This year would be different. He wasn't going to be pushed around or dependent on other people, including Dumbledore. He had to figure this out himself, with Ron and Hermione's help of course. And he wasn't going to let Voldemort kill anyone else…not this year.   
With that settled in his mind, Harry turned back to clap for the Gryffindors who were now seated at the table. He could just see Dumbledore's weary eyes from the teacher's table. He looked worn out and worried, like he knew something no one else did, which wasn't surprising. Harry was hoping that the year would be less chaotic than the last…if that were even possible. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Written by Tanya   
  
AN: Sorry Laura if you wanted to write this but I was bored, so I did, hope you don't mind!   
  
"Excuse me?" Harry looked over and saw two of the new girls leaning over him. "Can I take this?" One of them asked, she had soft chestnut brown hair and eyes, Harry could see the lavender eye shadow and smell the grape lip gloss. She smiled and he could see the shiny braces on her teeth, but Harry wasn't watching her, he was too into the girl behind her, she had short blond hair and Harry couldn't help but smile at her. "Hello?" The girl with chestnut hair waved her hand in front of his eyes and motioned at the apple pie. "Can I please take this?" Harry snapped out of his trance and smiled at the girl, "Sure, go ahead. I'm Harry Potter by the way." The girl smiled "Charmed, I'm Honouro Viola and this is my friend, Christena Shadowills. (LOL!)" Harry couldn't take his eyes of Christena, for a second she was there but suddenly Christena was back with Honouro and the other girl. The girls each cut a slice of the apple pie and then laughed as they became deep in conversation. Harry watched Christena and didn't seem to realize that he wasn't the only one watching the girls. Ron was also, but from across the table Neville Longbottom had his elbow in some ice cream and Dean and Seamus eyes seemed to be glued to one of the girls. Kelly looked up and smiled at all the boys watching her, "Hi boys!" she waved and blew a kiss. Harry wasn't arguing over catching it like Ron, Dean and Seamus, all he cared about was staring into those intense eyes of Christena. "Harry!" Hermione waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "Dumbledore, just said we could go to our dorms." "Oh sorry!" Harry smiled as he stood up in time to see the other girl running towards him, "Hi, I'm Kelly!" She grinned. "Can you help me please?" Harry smiled at Kelly, "What?" "What is your cute buddys name?" 


	3. Chapter Three

In the common room all the 5th years were getting to know the 5th year exchange students. 

" So Kelly do you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked. Both Dean and Seamus looked interested in knowing the answer to the question. 

" No. I've never had a boyfriend." Kelly answered smiling. She flipped her copper hair with blonde streaks in it. She had a pair of black sunglasses on top of her head. Making her seem cool and mysterious at the same time. 

" Where are you from?" Dean asked. 

" I'm form California." Kelly answered. " Los Angeles to be exact."

" What about you Christina do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

" Not right now." Christina answered than batted her eyelashes. 

" What about you Honouro?" Neville asked.

" No." Honouro said grinning like Kelly was. 

" Why are you guys going here? Isn't there other school you could go to?" Lavender asked.

" We dunno." Christina, Honouro, and Kelly answered at the same time. " Our headmasters just told us we were going here.. But our schools decided that we needed a different environment."

" Funny. My headmaster said LA is not ready for you Miss Quinn. I don't even think this country is ready for you. So what would you think about going to a school in the U.K? " Kelly said laughing. " Let's just say I had a bad reputation for my temper. Plus whenever I was mad at some one a prank is insured with it. But I didn't have to many friend who didn't betray me or anything." 

" It was hard enough trying to leave my friends." Christina said. 

" Yeah I know how you feel. My friends went nuts when I told I found out that I was going here." Honouro answered. " I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you guys later." 

" Mine to." Kelly said. " Well the three that I have left anyways." Kelly yawned " I need to catch up on my sleep. LA and England have a big time difference and I lost a lot of sleep today." Than walked over to the stairs to the girls dormitories. 

Ron watched Kelly's every move as if in a trance until he called out " Good night Kelly!"

Kelly stopped at the steps and blew a kiss over to the boys. Once again there was a fight over it. 

" I think we should go to bed to." Hermione said. " Good night." 

" Good night!" Christina and Honouro called before going up the stairs with Hermione, Pavati and Lavender. 

" Wow!" All the boys said in dreamy way. 

" Why can't we have more foreign exchange students?" Dean asked. 

" Epically like Christina." Harry said stupor. 

" No like Kelly." Ron, Dean, and Seamus argued. 

" No like Honouro." Neville argued. 

For a while the boys continued to argue over little things about the girls. Like who was the cutest, who would go out with them, and who was the coolest. But before their argument could get into a fight and not talk to each other they decided to go to bed, and dream of the girl they liked.

The next morning the boys saw Kelly, Honouro, and Christina. All three of them looked beautiful to them. Kelly again had her sunglasses on her head and had her shoulder length hair into a pony tail. While Honouro and Christina had hair clips that none of the school students have seen witches wear. 

" Hi. Are you the foreign exchange students?" Came a drawling voice.

" Yes we are." Christina said.

" Why did you come here than? You three should go back to where ever you came from. You weirdoes." 

" Leave them alone Malfoy." Came the voices of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

" Oh is this freak day? More than three freaks here is enough." Malfoy said. " But six... I guess Gryffindor should change to the lunatic ward."

Kelly, Christina, and Honouro glared at Malfoy than muttered something under their breath and than he was wearing a pink to-to and started doing several ballet moves to the Great Hall. 

" I'll get you!" He screamed. 

Honouro, Christina, and Kelly all began to laugh. 

" Malfoy will get you back for that for sure." Ron said. 

" But that was better than when Professor Moody turned him into ferret." Harry added. 

" It serves him right!" Honouro said. " He shouldn't go picking on people like that!"

" Yeah will it was that way in L.A." Kelly said. " In L.A there's always some one who hates you. Epically at my school. I made more enemies than friends. 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry Potter and Lily's Secret  
  
Chapter done by: Candy  
  
Chapter 4: Three Spells Trouble  
  
The cool fall air woke blew over Harry as he sat up in his bed dripping with sweat. He had just had a nightmare; at least he hoped that was all it was. It was definitely about Voldemort but oddly he couldn't remember anything. Quickly he changed his thoughts to the other day. He seemed to have the same feelings for Christerina as he did Cho. He wasn't at all used to having crushes. Now that he thought about it Ron and Neville seemed to like the other girls too, but what stuck in Harry's mind was when Malfoy teased the new girls yesterday, Honouro was looking at Malfoy strangely…almost as if she had found him interesting.   
Harry shook the thoughts away. Still, even though he liked the girls there was something different about them. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but they seemed to be wonderful people, he just hoped the feeling he had didn't mean they were part of Voldemort's plan, like other students from last year were. He hated to see anyone get hurt. Suddenly he remembered about his mother. There was something his Aunt and Dumbledore weren't telling him about her. Was it good, or was it bad? Whatever the reason was, he had to find out.   
He lay there in bed until the rest of his friends woke up. They all trailed down to the Great Hall together. When they got there the new girls were sitting with Hermione and Lavander, all deep in conversation. The five of them looked up and smiled at the boys, who smiled back. Harry's smile was only frequent, however, because at that moment Malfoy and his two goons strolled in looking very pleased about something. It didn't give him a good feeling and it made him want to be able to remember his dream. If Malfoy was involved he had to make sure to watch him very carefully.   
Classes were going just fine, especially for Harry and Ron. They hadn't realized the new girls were in so many of their classes. It was great because they were so funny, especially when Kelly decided to accidentally blow up a pillow in front of Professor Flitwick's face. And in Herbology Honouro thought the strange, but edible-looking plant was a grapefruit and tried to eat it out of Professor McGonagall's hand. Honouro simply told her, "I'm sorry Professor, I swear it looked like a grapefruit, honest. If you want me to sew back on its legs I can for you." She smiled almost too innocently but five points were still taken off Gryffindor, however everyone got a good laugh.   
Then it was time for potions. Harry was so glad that the girls were with him, Ron and Hermione in that class because he didn't think he could stand looking at Snape another time, so instead he stared back at Christerina. Snape had caught Harry looking at Christerina during the class period, who also was looking back at him. Sneering, he walked over to the girl who was now writing down notes and putting ingredients into a cauldron. He looked into her cauldron and saw that it wasn't the right color.   
"This isn't the right color!" He snapped bitterly.   
The whole class turned their attention towards Snape and Christerina. Harry's anger boiled so high he almost jumped out of his seat and onto Snape, but Ron held him down with help from Seamus. Christerina smiled up at Snape.   
"Well of course it's not Professor," she said casually, "I haven't added the last ingredient." With that she stuck a ripe onion-like plant in the cauldron and the color turned from a light yellow to a dark purple.   
Snape glared at her, obviously upset that she talked back to him and got the potion color right. He sneered and headed towards another attack. "It's not polite to talk back to a teacher. I was only trying to help you."  
"If you call yelling at me in a rude way even after you said we didn't have to have the potion done till the end of the class helping, then you must be from a different planet, because helping is something only nice people do."  
All the Gryffindors howled with laughter,   
especially her two friends who had been making faces at Snape, while he was talking to her, behind his back.   
"Yeah and only non-ugly people too," Kelly added still laughing.   
"Not to mention brainless," Honouro burst into more laughter.   
The two of them made the rest of the Gryffindors almost fall off their chairs in tears. Unfortunately though, Snape had heard what they said and had been patiently waiting for an excuse to get them into trouble. After the laughing had died down, which took a while, Snape walked over to the other two girls and leaned over to them.   
"For talking back you three have just earned yourselves a detention. Be there tonight after dinner," he smirked at their shocked faces.   
When he turned his back Kelly stuck out her tongue at him and Honouro and Christerina's faces wore angry expressions, but not as angry as Harry's.   
"You can't do that!" He shouted suddenly.   
Snape turned and glared intensely at him. "And why's that Potter? I am the teacher of this class, am I not?"  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't be! You don't teach, all you do is act biased and try and get Gryffindors into trouble! I'm sure if any of the other teachers knew about it you'd be out of here in a second!" Harry yelled.   
"Yeah!" Ron yelled standing up next to him.   
Snape glared at them hatefully, but the glare soon turned to a smirk, "Very well gentlemen, you can join your new friends. I'll be waiting for you five after dinner, and 10 points from Gryffindor for yelling."   
Ron had headed towards Snape who hadn't noticed but Harry pulled him back and whispered, "We'll get him back later."  
Ron nodded and they sat down. Malfoy was sneering madly and laughing quietly with some other Slytherins. However, he wouldn't have been smiling had he known Kelly had passed Christerina an extra bottle of werewolf's blood and was now pouring it into Malfoy's cauldron, which started to bubble and smell really bad.   
After classes all of them made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry didn't see Dumbledore there this time and he wondered why, but Dean's talking interrupted his thoughts.   
"Man! Those girls are so funny! I wish they could stay for our 6th and 7th years. Classes have been much more entertaining!"  
"They didn't even realize what they were doing!" Hermione stated, "I mean if something ever went wrong someone could've gotten hurt."  
"But they didn't," Ron pointed out, "besides that's what made it so funny, they didn't know what they were doing at all!"   
Harry smiled. Classes had been more entertaining since the new students arrived, but him and Ron still had a detention and Harry dreaded knowing what they were going to have to do. Before he could worry more he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Christerina smiling at him. Honouro was talking with Neville and Kelly had her arms around Ron and Dean.   
"Hi," she smiled.   
"Er…Hi," Harry smiled back.   
"So, I guess we have detention together. That Snape is a real pain."  
At that point Kelly leaned in between them, "yeah but at least it'll give us some time to plan some revenge against him and Malfoy."  
Honouro overheard that and smiled, however, there was still a strange look in her eyes that Harry couldn't detect. He was very thankful they weren't afraid to break a few rules…or more. Once seated at the Great Hall they all were in deep conversation all together. At some points Christerina stopped to ask Harry about Quidditch, which reminded him that practice was supposed to start sometime soon. He explained to her everything about Quidditch, with the help of Ron and Dean. Hermione was pleasantly talking in the conversation as well, but she seemed to have a strange smile on her face the whole time. Even though they were all having a great time forgetting their worries, after dinner, it was detention with Snape. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

By Tanya 

Honouro stood up and looked at her friends. "C'mon, we'd better get ready for Detention...." Harry, Ron, Kelly and Christerena stood up abruptly, the knew they needn't be late. 

As they made there way to the door they were stopped by a shouting. " 

Oh look it's the losers!" Honouro immeadiatly turned round, smirk on face. "Hi... Draco." 

"Draco?" Harry and Ron looked at each other, the same time as Kelly and Christrena looked at each other. "Why was Honouro acting so strange? 

"Draco?" Malfoy sneered. "Sorry hun! That name's reserved for friends!" Honouro tossed her long hair and walked towards Malfoy, and before he knew what was happening.... mwah! Honouro kissed him smack bang on the lips and turned and ran. 

Laughing. And trying not to wet themselves her friends ran along behnid her. 

"Honouro!" Kelly cried, "I can't believe you did that!" 

"I know, I dunno what came over me!" 

But, none of the five friends could see the hurt in the boy by the door of the great hall. "I love you....Honouro Viola." 

(hey guys, dis is not Malfoy it is sum1 else!). 

Snape was waiting when they got there. In a sharp brisk voice he said "Follow Me!" The friends just followed. He led them to a trapdoor. "I want you to sort out these potion bottles in the rooms below us. There are three rooms....Hmmm....Quinn, Weasley, first room, Potter Shadowquills! Second room. Viola! You can go alone!" With a swish of his robe he was gone. Sighing Kelly climbed down, closely followed by the rest of her friends.... 

They split up downstairs.... Honouro quickly got to work as did the others, and nearly the two hour detention went past.... thats when Harry got the courage to say what he wanted to Christerena...... 

"ChristerenaIhavesomethingtotellyou,ilikeyou" Harry mumbled quickly 

Christerena smiles, "Harry, being as this particular writer doesn't have a clue what a space bar is, can you please break up your words?" Harry went extremly pale..........."Christerena.... I love you.... OK??" 

Christerena smiled.... as if to tell him ditto she leaned over a kissed him. 

Meanwhile.... In the other room. Ron and Kelly were quickly and efficently working in total silence. But it seemed Ron couldn't handle it..... he leaned over and kissed Kelly straight on the lips....."I like you Kelly...." 

"I like you too." 

The detention seemed to go by fast for Ron, Kelly, Christerena and Harry. But as Honouro was working alone she was not allowed until the room was spotless. 

"There!" Honouro showed Snape proudly... "Me done!" He had let her go..... 

Up in the common room Honouro opened the door to find Christerena wetting herself laughing and Kelly daning on the desk singing "I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot." 

The friends all laughed and went to bed..... 

The next morning as the two couples, Honouro and Neville ate breakfast professer McGonagall stood up. "As you all know... Next week is Halloween... what you may not know is we are holding a dance.... for all years." 

A cheer erupted from the hall. Ron and Harry looked at Christerena and Kelly... the both nodded. 

Neville looked at Honouro... but she was too busy staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.... "Will you go with me?" He mouthed... Honouro nodded. And mouthed back "I love you Draco." 


	6. Chapter Six

At the ball....   
Christerina, Honouro, and Kelly and their dates had very interesting costumes. Christerina was a evil sorceress and Harry was Merlin; Kelly was a Genie, and Ron was a Arabian Knight; While Honouro was dressed as what muggles thought witches looked liked, and Draco was a traditional wizard.   
There was a DJ taking some requests for songs. Ron ran up to the DJ and was the first to make a request. Ron grinned than went back to Kelly and said " Would you like to dance?"   
Kelly smiled and said " Sure."   
The DJ made an announcement " This first song is Amazed by Lonestar."  
" Every time our eyes this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take."   
Ron escorted Kelly to the dance floor and said " I'm amazed by you Kelly. I love you so much you wouldn't believe it."  
Than Honouro and Draco, and Christerina and Harry got out on the dance floor.   
" I love you Honouro always have always will." Draco whispered into her ear than kissed her. Honouro smiled and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.   
" Christerina, have I told you how much I love you lately?" Harry asked than kissed her cheek.   
" No but I think I have an idea." Christerina said staring into Harry's Green eyes.   
" Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything."   
All three of the boys could feel how much their girls loved them just buy their touch. It amazed the boys so much.   
The three girls never felt so close to anyone as they did the boys.   
The boys felt the same way with the girls.   
" I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams.   
" I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you."  
The boys just didn't know how the girls made them fall so deeply in love with them... Was it because they were beautiful? Or funny? Or fun to be around with? Whatever it was they loved it.   
" It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever."  
The boys whispered the last four sentences of the song to the girls.   
" Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you.  
The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby, you surround me. You touch every place in my heart."  
The had touched every place in the boys hearts.   
Than Kelly, Honouro, and Christerina had scared looks on their faces than fainted. The boys caught the girls before they could hit the ground. Than took them to the Hospital Wing. Before they left they left the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Dumbledoor looked worried and as if he knew that was going to happen and as if he knew something that the girls knew but just found out.   
When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Promfrey told the boys to lay the girls on a bed.   
" Oh, it feels like the first time every time. I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes."  
The boys stared at the girls. They would stay there all night long if they had to just to stare into their eyes and tell them how much they loved them.  
" I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever.   
" I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you." 


End file.
